


Uncharted Slopes

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Crack, Cum Eating, Felching, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, MWPP, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Ski - Freeform, Skiing, Smuff, Smut, Sports, Threesome, Top Sirius Black, Vacation, Winter, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: After spending a week conquering the slopes of the Swiss Alps, boyfriends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin decide to engage in a different sort of adventure on the last day with the help of James Potter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Uncharted Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta’s, without you this fic would’ve never happened. Your support means the world and I will forever appreciate the way you held my hand as I ventured way out of my comfort zone. I hope this has met your expectations.

A week long ski trip before their final term at uni was all this was supposed to be. Lazy mornings, late night drinks, and warm hot chocolates by the fire after a day spent on the slopes. A final hurrah for the four mischievous young men who in less than six months were about to be flung into adulthood with their impending graduation. One last opportunity to go wild without the recourse of everyday life and an excuse for a couple of trust funds to be dipped into to make it truly extravagant. 

Remus, the most angelic appearing of the four—tawny curls, round apple cheeks that blush easily, warm inviting hazel eyes, and a slender average height build—had been the most apprehensive of the group to go, and that was only partly due to his status of not having a trust fund to reach into to contribute to the coffers of this trip. You see, ski trips, no matter how extravagant or conversely humble they were have never been his thing. He’d only agreed to this because Sirius, his boyfriend and the most devilish appearing of the four—tall, broad shouldered with long dark hair that is always carelessly disheveled, piercing grey eyes, angular and symmetrical bone structure—had talked him into it by promising Remus copious amounts of rich and decadent hot chocolate along with even richer and more decadent sexual escapades within the soft and cushy bedding of the Alpine Lodge they had rented. Luckily for Remus, his and Sirius’s morning love session is what plays in his mind as he tumbles and cartwheels down this black diamond trail he has no business being on. His final thoughts before he hits the snowbank being, _‘At least I got one last and final proper shag before I died,’_ followed by his body physically remembering the pleasurable sensation of having Sirius’s cock pressed so firmly inside of him. 

He’s blushing furiously, dazed and albeit quite confused when Sirius’s face appears above him. “Why are you here?” he asks, then adds, sounding even more confused, “It’s colder in heaven than I had expected.” 

“Oh boy, I think he’s done for the day,” James, the third young man of the party—tall, gangly, wears glasses and has purposefully disheveled hair—says as he helps Sirius lift Remus out of the snow. “Better get him back by the fire.”

“Up you go, Moony,” Sirius says as he hoists Remus up over his shoulder, giving Remus’s backside a little pat with his hand as he does. “Time to get you some hot chocolate and out of these clothes for something drier and warmer.”

“Hmmmm, chocolate…” Remus hums happily as he bounces lightly with the motion of Sirius skiing them both down the hill. 

“Yes Moons, chocolate just for you,” Sirius assures than yells over his other shoulder, “Hey Pete, can you grab his skis from the snowbank?”

“Sure thing,” Peter yells back even though he’d like to tell Sirius to bugger off and leave the skis where they lay. Peter—good natured, mousy haired, smallest in height, but stockiest in stature—grabs the skis reluctantly and trails after the other three boys also dreaming of getting off of this mountain and enjoying hot chocolate as well as taking in the views from the comfort of a cushy chair. 

Once back in the lodge, the boys change into an assortment of hooded sweatshirts and sweatpants with artfully crafted hot chocolates in hands and settled by the fire—minus Peter, who chose to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, the lodge’s cafe, to chat up Mary, the gregarious brunette working the espresso bar that he’d met on day one of their trip. Her shift will be ending soon and Peter will be otherwise indisposed until the wee hours of the evening. It’s a turn of events that James finds most irritating, as he’s the one, in his eyes at least, that should be having the most luck with the ladies being the more handsome of the two. Remus and Sirius of course find this situation hilarious and have both agreed that James’s ego getting knocked down a peg by Peter’s luck in love in the end will only help James in his efforts of wooing the lady Lily once they return to Hogwarts University next week. 

“Feeling better?” Sirius asks Remus as Remus settles into Sirius’s lap. Sirius brushes Remus’s tawny curls back and studies the now shrinking lump, yet purpling bruise that marks where Remus had hit his head during his remarkable tumble down the mountain.

“Much,” Remus sighs and rests his head on Sirius’s shoulder. 

Sirius takes a sip of his hot chocolate and holds Remus a little firmer around the middle. “You look better, no longer dazed,” he says. “I was worried about you.”

“Hmmm…” Remus sighs into his neck. This is how both Remus and Sirius like it best, snuggled close and happy with Remus in Sirius’s lap where he belongs. 

“Do you two have to do this now?” James asks exasperatedly as he sits on the sofa opposite the chintz chair that the happy couple is occupying. “It’s hardly afternoon. I don’t want to spend my last day of vacation watching the two of you hump each other in a too small chair.” 

Though harsh with his words, he has a valid point. In the four and a half years that Remus and Sirius—having met and fallen in love during all four of the boys seven years in boarding school—have been together, James has been a reluctant witness to their raucous love making on no less than seven occasions. 

Well, reluctant might not be the _proper_ term. Maybe the first time he had walked in on them, and we’ll even grant him the second, but the five after that could only be explained by good old fashioned curiosity, or maybe even voyeurism. Either way, James’s occasional ‘walk in’ on his friends has been something that has made both Remus and Sirius question the steadfastness to which James claims that he is straight. Both have come to the conclusion that James is at least bi-curious, and really, who better to tease him on it than his two best friends.

Now you’d think that Sirius would be the ringleader in this teasing, but don’t let Remus’s angelic appearance have you fooled. He’s quite the mischief maker and has the sharpest and wittiest of tongues, and even surprises Sirius when he hears Remus’s rebuttal to James’s question.

“You could join us instead of pouting if you wanted.” Sirius barks out a laugh. James guffaws. Remus just grins wickedly and doubles down. “I’m serious.”

“No, _he’s_ Sirius _,”_ James feebly jokes and both Sirius and Remus roll their eyes at the lameness of the pun that stopped being funny ten years ago. 

“Joke if you want to, James,” Remus says dryly while fixing James with his stoniest of stares. “But I stopped believing your little hissyfits about walking in on us shagging years ago. Your key to our flat was for emergency use only, otherwise you were always expected to use the doorbell.”

“He has a point, James,” Sirius adds. He holds Remus a little tighter to him, not quite sure he’s fully comfortable with where this conversation is headed. 

Sure, he and Remus have talked about James’s ‘bad luck’ in always barging in on them, and they have both noticed James giving Remus in particular the once over with his eyes when he’s found himself face to face with the image of Sirius and Remus halfway through coital bliss. They’ve even gone as far as discussing the spark of curiosity they both have had in the, shall we say, _configurations_ of a fantasy purposes threesome, and James has always been the most likely candidate for such an event. Neither Remus or Sirius have any interest in being with anyone else or opening up their relationship—they are in this together, fully committed just the two of them. Hell, Sirius has even purchased an engagement ring that he intends on presenting to Remus upon graduation. He supposes that getting this kind of exploration out of the way is probably better done now as opposed to after legal documents are signed, but he’s most certainly not going to be the one to suggest it. After all, even when the fantasy of James joining them has been discussed, it’s always been the prospect of Remus handling the duo of cocks that has been the biggest turn on for the both of them. 

“That has always been an accident,” James chuffs, but the blush darkening his brown cheeks says differently. He’s flustered and he knows it shows. He tries again. “It’s not my fault you two can’t keep your hands off each other. I’m lucky I haven't walked in on you more often.”

“Yet you always look so disappointed when you let yourself in and we’re merely cooking,” Remus teases again. 

“Maybe because you both cook like shit,” James counters.

“Lies,” Sirius interjects. “Moony is a damn fine cook.”

“Fine, Moony can cook, but _you_ can’t.”

“Thank you,” Remus says proudly. “Now that you’ve complimented my cooking, maybe you’ll also admit you’ve thought about what it would be like to have sex with me.”

“Moony,” Sirius says softly. “Are you sure you want to push this?”

“I’m not pushing anything,” Remus says lightly. He turns to gaze directly at James. “Look James, here’s the thing. We know you support us and we know you’re curious…”

“I’m not curious!” James exclaims his voice slightly whiny. He’s red faced and looking guilty as all get out. 

Sirius takes pity on him. “James, it’s fine. We’ve talked about this.” He gestures between himself and Remus. “We maybe don’t mind so much when you barge in us. It sometimes helps fuel the fantasy, if you will.”

“Fantasy?” James questions again.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of a threesome,” Sirius says knowing full well that James has. Though admittedly the threesome James had described to Sirius long ago involved himself with two women instead of two men.

“You know I have,” James concedes with a sigh. “But that’s different than this. That has always involved a female.”

Remus and Sirius both stiffen at this proclamation. 

“ _A_ female?” Remus questions.

James’s eyes go wide, having let the quintessential cat out of the bag. He shrugs. “I mean, I guess I’m not opposed to having another man in the equation.”

“One man isn’t really that much different than two,” Remus says with one eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his face. 

Not that he knows from any practical experience that one man isn’t that much different than two—except for maybe the times he and Sirius have incorporated some toys into the mix. Then yes, maybe Remus has some understanding as to what he can do with two cocks in play. Though handling Sirius with a toy in one hand and his own cock in the other is definitely a different matter than handling Sirius’s cock and another man’s cock at the same time. At the thought of all of these cocks Remus feels his own cock stir, and from the way Sirius is gently running his hand up and down Remus’s back in reassuring and comforting ways he can tell that Sirius is getting aroused by the idea as well, along with perking up his protective side. 

And with that in mind, Remus chances a quick glance at the bulge forming at the front of James’s red and gold sweatpants. It tells Remus all he needs to know to go in for the metaphorical kill. “So what’s it gonna be James?” he asks slyly and slings an arm around Sirius’s neck. “Are you in? Or are you out? Sirius and I are gonna fuck regardless. And this is a one time offer.”

Sirius places his hot chocolate down on the end table and wraps both arms around Remus, then kisses him softly on the cheek, letting his lips stay pressed there as he holds his breath for James’s answer. 

James, for the first time since this discussion started, is beginning to look more comfortable with the idea. Relieved even. Remus was right after all—James has thought about this. Well not _this_ per se, but definitely Remus. He’s tugged himself to completion more times than he can count at the memories of the positions he’d seen Remus in—on his back, on all fours, on his knees, on top, twisted and sideways somehow—and all the while looking thoroughly debauched and loving every inch of Sirius’s cock. 

Sirius’s cock was near impossible to avoid getting an eyeful of in all the years they’d shared a dorm room together at boarding school and then in the flat they all shared the first year of uni before Remus and Sirius wisely moved into their own place. Sirius’s cock practically has its own personality, demanding attention just as much as its owner, and James would be remiss if he didn’t admit how impressed he was with Remus’s ability to unabashedly draw pleasure from it. He swallows thickly at the thought of what Remus could do with his cock. It’s smaller than Sirius’s, James is what one would call average size, but in his fantasies Remus loves it. Lavishes it. Swallows him down to the hilt. 

“Well?” Remus prods again. He kisses Sirius, his eyes still on James as he sucks Sirius’s lower lip between his own. Sirius hums his approval, a smile spreading across his kiss reddened lips when Remus releases it. Remus keeps his lips hovering over Sirius’s as he nonchalantly adds, as if James’s answer really doesn’t matter, “What’s it gonna be James?”

“I’m… not gay,” James says, his voice lilting higher on the last word. 

“We know that, James,” Sirius assures. “And neither am I, remember. I’m bi, Remus is gay, and you’re… curious.” 

“And that wasn’t the question,” Remus adds, his tone softening to take the teasing out of it. “Listen, James, whatever you want is fine…”

“Well, not whatever,” Sirius quickly interjects. 

“True,” Remus says and gives Sirius a quick kiss before amending. “There are limits.”

“Limits?” James questions and sits up on the couch to look at them more directly with his brows furrowed. He’s clearly interested and has to admit to himself that not once in his fantasies had he thought Remus had limits. 

“Yes,” Sirius says firmly. “Like for one, I’m the only one who gets to fuck Moony.” His hands begin to run more urgently up and down Remus’s back and Remus shifts himself to nuzzle in a little closer to Sirius. “And two, neither of us really has any interest in fucking you.”

“So then what am I here for?” James asks abashed and genuinely confused. A mere minute ago it would’ve seemed they were begging him to join. 

“Sex between men is more than just sticking dicks in asses,” Remus says dryly and a bit condescendingly. 

“I know that!”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do! I’ve seen you two engage in all sorts of things!”

“On accident,” Sirius teases now. 

“Oh, shut up!”

“And what of those things have interested you?” Remus asks calmly. 

“Do I really have to say it?” James whines. 

“Yes,” Sirius says sternly and Remus shifts in Sirius’s lap. It’s a voice he hardly ever uses, he’s usually jovial and light hearted, but now he has set expectations with one word alone. James wonders if he uses that tone with Remus in the bedroom. 

“Please,” Remus adds. It’s said to James, though his focus is clearly on Sirius. 

“I guess,” James starts then pauses. It’s rare to see the usually cocksure man unsure of what to say, well outside of when he talks to Lily, he can never get that right. He tries again and fails. “I’ve thought about…”

“Thought about what?” Remus prods. “Fucking me?” James's shoulders stiffen remembering Sirius’s declaration, then soften as Remus continues. “Because we already know that’s off the table. Blowing me? Being blown by me?”

“Being blown by you,” James says barely above a whisper. 

“Good,” Remus says. “That falls in line with what Sirius and I have discussed. What else?”

James would like to say he’s thought about fucking Remus. That he’s wanted to know what that felt like, why it was he’d heard Sirius moan with extreme pleasure through the thin walls of shared flats and even the lodge’s rooms this morning. But Sirius has made it clear that that’s a hard limit, and truth be told, Remus doesn’t seem as if he wishes for it either. But Remus’s mouth, that is something he might be able to experience and enjoy. 

But he doesn’t just want that sinful pout around his cock, he wants to kiss those lips as well. To know what Remus tastes like, maybe even in more ways than one. 

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Remus looks to Sirius. Sirius nods at him. “Ok, we can do that. Anything else?”

“Maybe, depending on how I feel, and how you both feel, I might be willing to blow one of you as well,” James says sheepishly and damnit if it’s not endearing. 

Truthfully he’s never actually thought about what a cock would feel like in his mouth, but now that he’s teetering on the precipice of what has already been declared a one time offer, he figures he may as well add sucking cock to the possible list of terms—just in case the possibility does present itself. It seems an awkward thing to have to discuss mid-threesome. 

“Ok, that also falls in line with what we’ve talked about,” Sirius says. “But if at any point this begins to cross those lines or anyone is uncomfortable, we pull the plug on this.”

“I’m already uncomfortable,” James laughs.

“Don’t be,” Remus says and rises off of Sirius’s lap. He holds a hand out to Sirius and pulls him up off of the chair then lifts himself on the balls of his feet to place a kiss onto Sirius’s lips once he’s standing, then turns to look at James. “No matter what, we’re always going to be friends.” He holds a hand out and pulls James to his feet as well. “This is just three people getting a shared fantasy out of their systems. Better to do it safely than be sorry. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” James nods. 

Sirius lets go of Remus’s hand, then slips his arm around Remus’s shoulder. Remus wraps his arm around Sirius’s waist and together with James’s hand still held in Remus’s, they walk to the master suite that Remus and Sirius claimed as theirs six days ago. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sirius whispers into Remus’s ear as he closes the door.

Remus lets go of James’s hand then places his now free hand onto Sirius’s chest and looks up into Sirius’s grey eyes. There’s heat and desire behind them, but in the forefront is his never ceasing and always increasing love for Remus. “I’m sure,” Remus says softly as if it’s just the two of them in the room. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sirius says as he brings their lips together. His mouth moving hungrily, his hands pressing firmly into Remus’s back as he holds him as close as possible. So close that he can feel Remus’s cock growing harder against his leg with each beat of their hearts. Sirius cants his hips forward to brush his cock against Remus’s hip, conveying to Remus that he is in this with him, that they will experience this together, and that above all else, at the end of the day, Remus will always be Sirius’s main priority. 

That’s an awful lot for a cock to say but Remus and Sirius have developed their own way of communicating with each other over the years. And as we’ve already disclosed, Sirius’s cock has plenty of opinions, most of which boil down to its unwavering dedication and devotion to Remus. Sirius and his cock will always give Remus what he wants. Someone has to, as life has been unfairly unkind to Remus in the past, but that’s a story for another day. This is a story about sex between two lovers and their best friend after all. 

Speaking of which, James is currently standing somewhat dumbfounded and lost, yet completely engrossed as he watches his two best friends kiss and grope at each other. This would usually be James’s cue to exit, or more accurately if we’re telling truths, his cue to covertly exit then listen in on the fumblings and gropings of Remus and Sirius, his imagination running wild with what it is that they are up to. Never in his wildest fantasies did he picture this. It’s softer than he imagined, more gentle and loving. Sirius’s hands are large and all over Remus in a protective, possessive but not overbearing way. Remus is practically putty in Sirius’s hands, totally trusting and open to guidance. They compliment each other, and James would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he is jealous. 

Although _jealous_ isn’t really the right word. Maybe _envious_ , but more like _inspired_. He wants what they have. He wants that connection with somebody. And it’s at this moment that the tension, mild apprehension, and nervousness that he was feeling dissipates. Sirius and Remus love each other so intensely that James is struck with the sudden realization of how lucky he is to get to witness it so intimately. Hell, he might even learn a thing or two, pick up a few tips and pointers. Not in how to fuck, but in how to love. How to be vulnerable and share with another. Perhaps Sirius and Remus have held the key to unlocking James’s potential in the ways of finding love.

For the first time in James’s life, he finds himself truly listening, though nothing outside of I love yous not directed at him are being spoken. The message is still clear. If he wants what they have for himself he has to dig deeper, has to share, and has to give out to receive what he wants in return. 

Now the fact that he can comprehend and put these lessons and musings into his memory bank at this moment is no small feat, especially when one considers that James’s cock is currently requiring most of his extra blood and attention. The sight of Sirius and Remus kissing each other is so completely mesmerizing and far more erotic than he had ever noticed it to be. Suddenly he remembers that a large part of him wants to know what it feels like to kiss Remus. Are his lips as soft and plump as they’ve always looked? Is his tongue as slick and deft when used to tease another in a way that doesn’t involve words? The thought causes James to whine hungrily. 

Remus is the one to break the kiss at the sound of James’s near whimpering. He takes a deep breath, turns his head to look at James then rests his head on Sirius’s shoulder, his lips close enough to tickle at Sirius’s collarbone as he speaks. “Sorry James,” he says. “We got carried away.” He extends his hand back out to James and squeezes James palm when he feels James’s fingers slide into his grip. “I believe you said that you wanted to kiss me as well.”

“I did,” James manages to say, then flits his gaze to Sirius. 

Sirius nods his head and loosens his grip on Remus, then gently nudges him toward James. He keeps one hand on the small of Remus’s back and then slides the other around Remus’s narrow hip bone and slips it into the front of Remus’s pants at the same moment that James and Remus’s lips press against each other. 

Remus moans, whether that’s because of Sirius’s hand on his cock or James’s kiss he’s not sure. On one hand, the actual hand on his cock is familiar and practiced, comforting and loving in the way that it is languidly moving up and down with the slide of his foreskin. On the other are the lips he’s never kissed before. They are more clumsy and less rhythmic in their movements than the lips that Remus is used to. That’s not to say that the kiss is bad, it’s actually rather interesting, and Remus finds himself delving into territory he’s never had to delve into before. He needs to take charge of this kiss, and once he does, James, like the quick study that he became known for back in boarding school, adjusts accordingly, his lips and tongue now moving seamlessly with Remus’s.

Kissing Remus is better than James had expected, and he’s actually quite shocked at how willing he is to relent to Remus’s subtle guidance. It’s different then kissing girls, strangely softer, though James is quick to attribute that to the way that Remus has taken over. Never in James’s vast experience with women has one ever taken away James’s upperhand in controlling the situation. Now that’s not to say that Remus has suddenly taken the reins here, he’s no dom in the bedroom, and he’s not about to discipline his two bad little boys. It’s just to say that, for the first time in James’s life, he’s being shown the value of taking one's time in getting to know your partners wants and needs. He enjoys it, especially if it keeps Remus moaning and mewling into his mouth.

Sirius knows those moans, he’s heard them and felt them against his own lips. His cock twitches eagerly at the sound, knowing full well the pure bliss that it’s in for. He shifts himself to stand behind Remus and slides the hand that has been pressed against Remus’s back to his front. He stills his hand on Remus’s cock, keeping a loose grip at the base then forcefully presses his body flush to Remus’s backside. He ruts against Remus’s ass, his cock desperate for friction and to make its presence known. 

Remus rocks his ass against Sirius’s cock, his back arching slightly away from Sirius who immediately pulls him back in and begins feasting on his neck, eager to mark him up, honored to have Remus as his. 

At Sirius’s forceful movements Remus breaks the kiss with James, he looks over his shoulder with hooded eyes, the skin of his neck gliding against Sirius’s lips. One of Sirius’s hands snakes its way up Remus’s body to find his chin and hold Remus’s head in place as he kisses him firmly, nibbling at Remus’s lower lip the way that Remus likes. His other hand starts pulling at the drawstring of Remus’s sweatpants, loosening them up to push them past Remus’s narrow hips and hard cock jutting forward. 

He opens up his eyes and notices how James takes in the sight before him, one hand sneaking into his own pants as he watches Remus’s cock spring free. Sirius is quick to wrap his fist around Remus’s cock and resumes his languid up and down motion from before, eliciting a moan of pleasure out of Remus, _his_ Remus. 

His Remus who is now blindly pulling Sirius pants down with practiced hands. Sirius uses his free hand to tug Remus’s shirt up, pausing to break the kiss and pull Remus’s shirt and his own over their heads, then presses their lips back together. 

James is getting an eyeful and his pants are beginning to feel cramped with his hand and hard cock fighting for space within them. With Sirius’s cock now free thanks to Remus’s dexterous hands, James removes his pants as well as his shirt and begins slowly tugging at himself, desperate for some sensation, but trying to remain enough composure for his part in this to not end too quickly. Though what _is_ his part? He’s not sure. He’s beginning to feel like a not-so-innocent bystander again as he watches his two best mates drown in each other's love.

Remus must take pity on him, or at least remember that he is there. He reaches a hand out and pulls James closer for a third time, it’s beginning to feel like a dance, but more enjoyable than any one James has ever tried to learn. With him closer now, Remus lets go of James’s hand and grabs ahold of James’s cock instead. His hand feels good around James’s cock, giving it just the right amount of grip as he strokes him up and down, his thumb grazing over the head with each pass. James drops his head back and groans. He pushes into Remus’s fist, once, twice, and on the third time he hears Sirius speak.

“When you feel ready give him what he said he wanted, Remus.”

James’s head whips back up and he looks at the two of them. Remus is blushing slightly with one cherry red lip trapped between his teeth, and Sirius looks hungry as he stares intently into Remus eyes. Remus nods his head in understanding, then kisses Sirius sweetly before turning his gaze to look at James.

“On the bed,” he says, and James wastes no time in complying to Remus’s wishes. 

He’s backing himself up towards the headboard as Remus and Sirius crawl onto the bed. Remus is eyeing James’s cock as he moves towards him on all fours and Sirius is eyeing only Remus. James doesn’t really know where he should look. On one hand, he wants to see Remus, all of Remus, he wants to watch Remus take his cock into his mouth, but he also can’t keep his eyes off of the way Remus and Sirius move together. And though it’s been made clear to him that Sirius is the only one who will be fucking Remus, he’s gagging to get a full show of the process. He wants to imagine himself in Sirius’s shoes, wants to be the one with the honor of feeling Remus so completely from inside him. But he also doesn’t want to be greedy, he’s been given a gift to be included in this this one time, and he will relish what he can get. 

When Remus takes his cock into his mouth, James gasps. His breath draws in harshly as he flicks his gaze to Remus slowly working him over. His tongue teasing the underside of James’s cock with each slowly rising pass. It’s made all the more sinful by the way Remus keeps his eyes open and focused through his lashes up towards James. 

Remus keeps the pace slow and smooth just enough to drive James wild but thankfully not enough to edge him closer to his orgasm. It’s clear Remus knows what he’s doing, that he knows how to draw out pleasure and prolong the experience. It’s a sensation James has never had. Anytime he’s ever had his cock in someone's mouth it’s been done with hopes of the finish line fast approaching, but nothing about the way Remus is working his mouth and now his hand as well as it wraps around the base of James’s cock is hurried or urgent. And the way that Remus seems to be enjoying the experience just as much as James is, is only working to make the act that much more erotic and enjoyably intimate.

It’s intimate in a way that James wants to dive deeper into. He brings one hand to Remus’s head and pushes his curls back and away from his eyes then threads his fingers through it to get a solid grip. He brings his other hand to Remus’s cheek and lets his knuckles brush against Remus’s smooth skin and he enjoys the occasional nudge of his cock against the inside of Remus’s cheek pressing against his fingers. 

“Fuck,” he moans as his cock slides deeper and deeper within the confines of Remus’s mouth with each pass and dip of Remus’s head. He has to still his hips from bucking up into Remus’s mouth, afraid that once he does he wont be able to stop.

Remus moans around James’s cock in his mouth, it feels good against his tongue and glides easily between his lips, but it’s not Sirius’s, it’s not as much of a challenge for Remus work with and he has no trouble swallowing it down and resting his nose into the thatch of black curly hair at it’s base. He breathes in deep and nods his head lightly back and forth and side to side, knowing full well that when he does this to Sirius it always drives him wild. It’s only logical James will like it as well. 

Sirius knows better than anyone that Remus is a god among men when it comes to sucking cock and watching him make James’s cock completely disappear is hotter than what he had thought it would be when he and Remus would explore this fantasy on their own. He knows what this looks like from above, when it’s his cock nestled into the soft confines of Remus’s throat, but to see it from another angle is quite the heartstopper. His heart swells with his love for Remus and how lucky he is to be able to call him his and he wants James to know not only how special Remus is, but that James is lucky to be here and that he’ll never experience anything like this again. He makes eye contact with James and gives him a little wink just as Remus is pulling off James cock and coming up for air.

Sirius leans over Remus and kisses him deeply, pours all of his love and gratitude into his kiss for the man that he loves. “Do you know how fucking hot you are?” he asks for just the two of them to hear and Remus nuzzles himself closer to Sirius as he hums a soft affirmative. Sirius kisses him again then adds, “You better. You’re doing so good baby.” 

Remus can never resist Sirius when he calls him baby in bed, especially when he uses that tone. That soft and gentle, yet reassuring and commanding voice. It sends shivers down Remus’s spine and he reaches a hand back to find Sirius’s cock then gives it a few loose fisted strokes. He feels his palm dampen with Sirius’s precum then brings his hand to his mouth and gives it a long slow lick, his eyes fixed on Sirius’s as he tastes Sirius on his palm. 

“On your back,” Sirius says and swats playfully at Remus’s ass. While Remus turns over, Sirius reaches over him and James for the lube situated by the lamp on the bedside table. He looks at James and gestures for him to reposition himself. “On your knees.”

James does as he’s told, not entirely sure where this is going. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out. As he’s watching Sirius push Remus’s knees towards the outsides of Remus’s rib cage, he feels Remus take one of his balls into his mouth, the flat of his tongue running slow concentric circles around it. He grabs a hold of his cock and starts jerking it lightly close to the tip, edging himself on, letting the pleasure keep building.

James watches intently as Sirius places a dollop of lube onto his fingers then brings them to Remus’s hole. He rubs the same concentric circles with his fingers on Remus’s hole that Remus’s tongue is lavishing around James’s balls. James is completely entranced as he watches Sirius slip two fingers inside and wonders how it must feel to Remus. He can tell by the movement of Sirius's wrist that he is curling and rubbing them back and forth inside, eliciting moans and mewls out of Remus that are vibrating through every inch of James. Those moans increase tenfold when Sirius dips down and takes Remus’s cock into his mouth. 

Sirius sucks cock differently than Remus, or maybe it just appears that way to James as he’s watching it instead of experiencing it. Though he doubts that even if he was experiencing it that Sirius would be sucking James’s cock the way he is sucking Remus’s. There’s a tenderness to it, not to say that he’s treating it like a delicate matter, but more like he is worshipping every bit of it. He takes his time, runs the flat of his tongue all around it. He works the sides, the base, the tip, manages to suck gently on the delicate folds of his foreskin all while working two fingers in and around Remus’s asshole. Sirius’s sole focus is on Remus. He hasn’t even touched his own cock once in all of this. And from this position James can see it standing hard and rigid at attention, a dribbling of precum leaking out of it. 

“Sirius,” Remus sighs as he releases James’s ball from his mouth. He bucks his hip up driving his cock more deeply into Sirius’s waiting mouth. 

Sirius slides his free hand under Remus’s hips and holds him there for a few solid breaths then lowers him down and releases Remus’s cock from the confines of his mouth and slides his fingers out of his hole. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Please,” Remus says breathlessly, and Sirius leans forward and captures his words with a kiss. 

When Sirius pulls away he grabs the lube again and pours another generous dollop onto his palm and runs it up and down the length of his cock. He places his other hand onto one of Remus’s thighs and kneads his fingers and the heel of his palm into the flesh while simultaneously pushing Remus’s leg forward to expose his hole more fully. 

Remus grabs behind his other thigh and pulls that leg up as well, effectively exposing himself and beckoning Sirius inside of him. The two lock eyes with each other and James fists his cock at the base, stilling himself as he watches the care in which Sirius lines himself up and slowly presses inside. 

All three of them suck in a breath, neither releasing until Sirius is buried to the hilt within Remus. “I love you,” he says, then shallowly rocks his hips. 

Remus is looking thoroughly debauched, and totally blissed out and at home with Sirius’s cock deep inside him. He reaches for his own cock, still wet from having Sirius’s mouth around it and begins to slowly jerk himself off as he waits for Sirius to begin to fuck him fully. With his other hand he grabs a hold of James’s cock and angles it to slide back into his mouth. 

James takes the cue and leans forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Remus’s upheld thighs. And from this angle he’s suddenly glad that he had the foresight to ask if he’d be able to suck someone’s cock because Remus’s is becoming hard to resist as it bobs up in down inside Remus’s fist when Sirius begins to thrust in and out of him. 

James looks up at Sirius and Sirius responds with a nod, then speaks to Remus. “You’re so good, Remus,” he says and begins to speed up his thrusting. “Taking both of our cocks.” 

Remus responds with a moan around James’s cock that spurs James into motion, his hips matching the speed of Sirius’s and it all feels so overwhelmingly good. So good in fact, that he welcomes the distraction of Remus’s cock when he dips down and places the head between his lips and begins to swirl his tongue as he tentatively bobs his head, taking it slow, not wanting to gag himself and ruin the all consuming bliss around him. 

With James’s mouth around his cock and Sirius’s cock thrusting in and out of him at an even and steady pace Remus feels his orgasm building, and from the taste of the precum leaking out of James’s cock into his mouth he can tell that he’s getting closer too. Remus begins to work his tongue more thoroughly and lets it urge James along and encourages him to begin fucking more completely into Remus’s waiting and eager mouth. Remus maneuvers his hand away from his own cock which James is now lavishing like he was born to suck Remus off and brings his hand up to fondle James’s balls as they begin to tighten and lift towards his body. 

He’s close and Remus knows it and though they hadn’t talked about it, Remus knows just how to bring James home and give him an orgasm that he’ll be sure to remember—as if anyone ever forgets the time they had a threesome with their two best friends. 

Remus lets go of James’s balls then slides his middle finger into his mouth alongside James’s cock, making sure he thoroughly coats it in saliva. When James is on an upthrust Remus removes his finger then reaches behind James into the crack of his ass and teases his hole. Instead of flinching or moving away James pushes back against Remus’s finger and Remus slips it inside. He begins moving his finger in and out in time with James’s thrusts into his mouth, the pad of his finger easily finds its target and lightly presses and massages James’s prostate causing him to gasp around Remus’s cock then suck harder as his thrusts become erratic for the few moments it takes before he cums hot and thick into Remus’s mouth, coating his tongue. 

Remus slowly removes his finger from James’s ass as he swallows the load around James’s cock still twitching in his mouth. James, in the midst and haze of his orgasm, drops Remus’s cock from his mouth. And when Remus is sure that James is finished coming he releases James’s cock from his mouth as well and allows him to collapse onto his side as he comes down from what Remus can guarantee was the best orgasm of James Potter’s life. 

With his mouth now empty Remus begins panting and moaning as Sirius begins to pick up the pace of his thrusting. He’s getting close, Remus can tell by the way his thrusts are becoming harder and deeper, making it possible for Sirius to come as far inside Remus as he can. 

“Fuck, Sirius,” Remus cries out, his own orgasm drawing near. He brings a hand to the base of his cock and squeezes. 

“Just a little longer baby,” Sirius assures and picks up the pace, his breathing growing labored and sweat collecting at his brow. He keeps his eyes locked with Remus’s and watches as Remus traps his plump bottom lip between his teeth. “Fuck, fuck,” he pants then pushes all the way into Remus and calls out his name. 

Remus feels Sirius’s thick cock pulse as he cums and fills Remus’s ass with his load. His asshole squeezes tight around Sirius’s cock as he clenches to stave off his own orgasm. Sirius had told him to wait and he must have said it with good reason. 

Sirius squeezes the backs of both of Remus’s legs and looks at James who is watching them intently albeit a little dazed. He gestures for James to take Remus’s cock back into his mouth, and once he does Sirius slowly slides out of Remus’s hole, then quickly dips his head down to lick him clean. His tongue glides soft and wide over and around Remus’s rim, collecting his own cum as it dribbles outside of Remus. He lovingly laps up every ounce of it and pauses only to say, “Come for me, Remus.”

And cum Remus does as he jerks himself off into James’s waiting mouth. 

James swallows, surprised by his initial reaction to the taste and enjoys it more than he thought he would. He lets Remus’s cock slip from his mouth and falls back over onto his side when he feels Sirius begin to crawl forward and scoop Remus into his arms. 

Sirius is quick to kiss Remus like he always does once he has him held impossibly close in his arms post-sexual bliss. It’s his natural instinct and he feels no need to fight it, ever—hold Remus, kiss him deeply, tell him he loves him because he’s Remus, his Remus and that’s exactly what he deserves. “I love you,” he murmurs over Remus’s lips, pausing between kisses. He can still taste a hint of James on Remus’s tongue and he wants to kiss and lick it away until Remus is fully his again.

Not that he’s complaining, seeing Remus handling not only his cock but James’s as well was far hotter than the wildest of fantasies that he and Remus had imagined it to be, and he’s beyond happy to store this event into his memory bank to look back on for years to come. But this is his Remus after all, when they wake tomorrow and head back home from this vacation it’s back to business as usual—he and Remus against the world, and James back into his place as their best friend. 

“I love you too,” Remus sighs when Sirius’s lips give him a chance to respond. “Thank you for this.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking _you_. You did so well, love.”

“I know this wasn’t easy for you.”

“You’re wrong about that,” Sirius says gently with one hand brushing Remus’s sweat dampened curls away from his eyes. “Making you happy is the easiest part of my days.”

“You’re all I’ll ever need,” Remus replies, his eyes wide and soft, pupils still blown out in his current state of bliss. He means every word of it in every context it can be taken. In the years that he and Sirius have been together—even during the years that they were just childhood friends—Sirius is all Remus has ever wanted.

James watches this scene unfold. He’s always known that his two best friends have cared for each other, but he’s never quite caught the full depth of that. Never fully taken in the all encompassing, unconditional love between the two of them. It’s a love built for storybooks, yet somehow not a cliché—possibly due to the fact that storybooks never contain a threesome with the pair of lovers’ fumbling bi-curious best friend.

Well, not so much bi-curious anymore. James enjoyed that more than he thought he would, though he’s not about to ask his two best friends to do it again. As far as James is concerned—and being the all knowing narrator of this adventure in experimental fuckery that I am, I know that Remus and Sirius would agree as well—this was a one time only event. Will he be with other men again? Maybe. Will he use the things that he’s learned today, not just sexually but emotionally, and apply them to his wooing tactics and hopefully subsequent relationship with Lily? Definitely. Is he now wondering what it would feel like to be pegged by Lily? Absolutely. 

It’s with these thoughts and musings that he begins to gather his things and takes one final look over his shoulder at the cuddling couple on the bed still murmuring soft _I love you_ s to each other. He lets out a sigh when he closes the door and smiles to himself. He’s learned more about sex and love in one afternoon than most ever learn in a lifetime. He’s not about to waste it, or ever forget it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Or come find me on tumblr @kattlupin 💛


End file.
